


Do You Want to Know a Secret?

by VTsuion



Series: Moments Aboard the USS Enterprise and Beyond [6]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established James T. Kirk/Spock, Established Relationship, Fluff, Inspired by Music, M/M, Short & Sweet, Silly, Song: Do You Want to Know a Secret? by the Beatles, Vulcan Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VTsuion/pseuds/VTsuion
Summary: "ListenDo you want to know a secret?Do you promise not to tell?CloserLet me whisper in your earSay the words you long to hearI'm in love with you"





	Do You Want to Know a Secret?

Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock were playing chess in the captain's quarters. Spock was busy resetting the three-dimensional board for the next game.

Suddenly, Jim asked with a crooked smile, “Do you want to know a secret, Mr. Spock?”

Spock looked up from the knight he was about to place and quirked an eyebrow at Jim.

“Do you promise not to tell?” Jim asked.

Despite Jim’s teasing tone, Spock sat upright and affirmed, “You have my utmost confidence whenever you require it.”

Jim grinned and leaned forward, toward Spock. He dropped his voice, “Closer.”

Spock raised an eyebrow at him again, but acquiesced. He scooted his chair in and leaned over the table as Jim had done, so their heads were nearly touching.

“Let me whisper in your ear,” Jim said, his voice already nearly a whisper.

Spock turned his head.

“I’m in love with you,” Jim breathed into Spock’s ear.

Only when Jim pulled back did Spock turn and face him with a bemused expression.

“That is hardly a secret,” Spock said. “I am well aware, as is the majority of the crew - a fact which you have pointed out to me on five point five occasions.”

“Half an occasion, Mr. Spock?” Jim asked.

“It was implied,” Spock said. He paused before continuing, “And nor, I hope, is my regard for you a secret.”

Spock reached out a hand and presented Jim his first two fingers. Jim mirrored the gesture and they brought the tips of their fingers together in a Vulcan kiss. Spock could feel Jim’s powerful emotions clearly through the contact, amusement at the fore, but his love was no secret and Spock let a little of his own affection through to meet it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my new tumblr, vtsuion.tumblr.com, where I am posting shorts like this one, answering questions, and taking prompts, so check it out!


End file.
